The Valentines Dance
by kyos-girl101
Summary: Kyo has someone that he wants to ask to the dance, tohru is waiting for someone to ask. I really suck at summarys. Please R&R!rated how it is cause of slight swearing. kyoru
1. Chapter 1

**The valentines Dance** (really unoriginal name i know)

A/N

Me: Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please no hatemail!

Kyo: Unless she gives you a reason to send her hatemail.

Me: Hey, where did you come from?! Why are you here?!

Kyo: I dunno, I just poofed here, and now i can't get out and...

Me: And...

Kyo: WHAT'S WITH THE PEN NAME? YOU ARE SO NOT MY GIRL!!

Me: I know Tohrus' your girl

Kyo: (blushes) WHAT?

Me: I mean...um...ur...er...he...you see... On with the chapter!

Kyo: i need EXPLANATIONS!!!!

Me: I didn't want to do this (hugs Kyo) now ssshhhh kitty.

Kyo: hissss

**chapter 1**

**That special someone**

Tohru opened her blue eyes, and let them slowly ajust to the light. She looked at her clock, time to get up, she thought. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out todays outfit, a lovely pink dress, (A/N you know the one that she wears on the first disc of the anime. I love that dress!)

She opened her curtains and looked out at the sohma's garden. Today was a lovely winters day. Sinday 5th February. Only 10 days. Will he ask me...to the dance?

Tohru went downstairs to make everyones breakfast. Shrove Tuesday was just a few weeks away, Kyo Yuki and Shigure are going to the sohmas, and i'm going to Hana's with Uo Tohru thought. That means thatwe're not going to spend pancake day together! Right then today will be our shrove Tuesday tohru declared, in her mind, as she put on her apron.

A few minutes later a still sleepy Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Tohru, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh. Good morning kyo kun. Today we're having Pancakes!" said tohru rather exitedly.

"Ok first ditch the kun, it's just kyo. and pancakes? Isn't it pancake day soon?" Kyo said obviously stumped as to why they were having pancaes.

"yes, but we won't be spending it together, so I thought that we could have an early pancake day just us four! Kyo" Tohru said remembering not to add kun on the end.

"Great two days full of pancakes, just what i wanted!" Kyo said sarcastically. Tohru opened her mouth, about to apologize when Yuki walked into the kitchen.

"Well i think that it's a lovely idea Honda San. Good Morning."

"oh eh thank you. but i should of thought of really known that Kyo wouldn't want two days of pancakes, cause that's just so much and..." tohru trailed off begining to make absoloutely no sense at all.

Yuki gave Kyo a 'say sorry now or else' look, Kyo then sighed and said,

"Tohru it;s alright, I don't mind."

"No but, I should known that two-"

"Tohru it's okay."

"o-ok"

Tohru was happily humming along to the song that was playing on the radio, while cooking hers and shigures breakfast. (kyo and yuki's had already been served.)

"Miss Honda, you seem very happy today." yuki said looking rather happy himself.

"oh well today Uo and me are going to Hanas' house to help her pick out her dress."

"dress?"

Kyo suddenly realized something. _I have to ask her i will NOT chicken out! i'll ask her later but for now..._

"why are you picking a dress out for her?"

"Oh well she has a date dor the valentines dance, and me and uo are helping her to pick out the perfect outfit!"

A/N

Me: Well Hanas' got her perfect date.

Kyo: I never thought that wave girl would get a date.

Me: What's wrong with her?

Kyo: Well nothing. She;s just...

Yuki: not your type? not everyone agrees with you ya know.

Kyo: Damn rat. Where the hell'd you come from?

Yuki: i dunno i can't get out though.

Me: well this is Kyosgirl101 signing out!

Kyo: about that name...

Me: (hides behind folder) don't kill me i love you!

Kyo: YOU WHAT!??!?!?!?!

Me: nothing! If I get reveiws then i shall carry on the story but if i don't then i guess i won't.

Yuki: everybody don't reveiw!!

Me: (hits Yuki on the head) be quiet!!! Please reveiw!!! oh and you two won't get out of here until the story finishes

kyo and Yuki: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

Kyo: You mean tha\t we are stuck in here until you can be bothered to finish the story?!?!

Me: Exactly!

Yuki: plese reveiw, i need to get out!!!

Me: oh and sorry that it was so short!


	2. Chapter 2 Have you got someone?

**The Valentines Dance**

**Chapter 2**

**Have you got someone??**

**Me: **Hey! So i'm back for another chapter thanks to _lov2readtwilight _for your lovely review!!

**Yuki:** yeah thanks to you i'm now one step closer-

**Me:** _to heaven baby means one step closer to yoooooou_ (everybody stares) you know the Sclub juniors song ... never mind

**Yuki:** anyway i'm one step closer to being free!!!

**Me:** How'd you know?!?! i could keep you here for oh i dunno...forever + never finish the story if you're gonna be mean like that!! (anime tears)

**Yuki:** (sweetest smile possible) I would HATE to be freed from spending time here with you :D

**Me:** Aw if u wanna spend time with me then i guess i can let you stay for AGES:D

**Yuki:** WHAT?!?!?!?!

**Kyo:** sucker

**Yuki:** shut up stupid cat

**Kyo:** damn rat

**Me:** woah break it up!!! anyway on with the chapter!!

"Tohru! Tohru! TOHRU!!"

Tohru snapped her head round in suprise. She saw Uo Chan frantically waving her hand in front of Tohru's face.

"Sorry I guess I spaced out".

Uo dropped her hand from Tohru's face and showed Tohru what was in her other hand. She was holding a black strapless dress with white lace (link for picture on my profile).

"What do you think about this one??"

"I think it's perfect! Especially if we do something nice with Hana's hair!"

Uo happily nodded in agreement and carefully laid the dress down on a nearby table and sat down next to Tohru; noticing that she was about to space out again Uo started talking to her to grab her attention-

"So what are you day-dreaming about over there??"

"Or who", said Hana from behind, taking Uo by suprise. Uo looked over at Tohru who hadn't jumped at Hana's arrival, but she noticed that a very delicate blush was sneaking onto Tohru's face.

"Tohru is there someone that you like??" Tohru's face immediately went bright red and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"N-n-no of c-c-course not!!" She tried to persuade them but when they gave her knowing looks she caved in -

"Ok yes there might be someone but ... I'm waiting".

"For what??"

"For him to ask me...

...to the dance?" Kyo sighed, he knew no matter how many times he practised whether it was to the mirror or not he wouldn't be able to ask her in person. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Uh um well hi! Well you know there's a dance coming up and I wouldn't want you to go on your own and well I was wondering if well I wanted to ask you if...".

Kyo gave a fustrated sigh, he couldn't even ask his mirror to go to the dance with him! " 'I wouldn't want you to go on your own' ... I can't say that! It makes me sound like I'm asking her out of sympathy!!" Kyo threw himself onto his bed frustrated and angry at how he was acting.

You just go straight up to her and say it straight 'will you go to the dance with me?' It's as easy as that, he kept telling himself.

"I'm home!" Tohru sang as she walked through the front door.

Kyo swallowed, took a deep breath, and headed downstairs.

**Tohru: **ooo is Kyo going to ask me out next chapter??

**Me:** Definately looks that way doesn't it:D

**Tohru:** wow i've never been asked out before!!

**Me: **Well next chapter you'll find out if he does ask you out!

(Kyo+ Yuki are still fighting + don't realise that Tohru's here. Tohru starts staring at Kyo.)

**Me:** AH-HEM

(Kyo +Yuki stop fighting)

**Kyo:** Tohru?!?! When'd you get here?!? Um why are you staring at me??

**Me: **Why don't you read the chapter and find out:D

(Kyo + Yuki quickly read chapter. Kyo starts blushing.)

**Me:** Well this is rather uncomfortable! Sorry the chapter was really short again but please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Take out

**A/N**

Me: Hey okay I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages!

Yuki: I think she does it just to keep us in here longer!

Me:D

Yuki:(

Me: Seriously I had a bit of writers block and this idea just came to me so enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Take out**

Kyo walked downstairs and saw Tohru standing in the kitchen trying to reach the bag of rice on the top shelf of the cupboard. He saw how she lost her balance and quickly rushed to her side. No sooner than he had caught her they were engulfed in orange smoke.

"I am soo sorry! I am so clumsy! This is my entire fault and now you're a cat! Augh why am I so clumsy??" Tohru looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Tohru it doesn't matter all right. The important thing is that you're okay."

"But I turned you into a cat!"

"I'll transform back soon. It's not like you killed me!" horror filled Tohrus' face.

"Oh my god what if one day I kill you! I'll be in the kitchen and fall and you'll catch me and then the knife that I happened to be holding..." Tohru was cut off by more orange smoke filling the room. Realising what was happening Tohru quickly turned around and looked down at the floor. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kyo looking down at her.

"You won't kill me. You could never do something like that."

"But what if it was an accident! What if-"

"Tohru! It ain't gonna happen okay! So stop worrying already!" Tohru simply nodded and blushed at her thoughts. She would never kill him!

"Um Tohru."

"Yes Kyo."

"Well, see you know that there's um" Kyo felt his throat go dry. He couldn't do it.

"What Kyo?" Kyo looked at her and realised he still had his hand on her shoulder. Quickly removing it he shifted uncomfortably. He had to do this!

"Well okay. I wanted to ask you ... how long has the sauce been on?"

"Huh?"

"The sauce that goes with the rice"

"Um I'm not sure why?"

"Turn around." Tohru slowly turned around to see the pot of sauce bubbling and smoking.

"OH MY GOD! " Tohru screamed as her and Kyo began to run around frantically.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!?" Kyo screamed as flames began to creep out of the pan.

"Um how about we blow it out! Like the flame on a birthday candle!" Tohru said as she grabbed a fan from the sitting room.

"Okay just DO SOMETHING!!! Kyo screamed frantically. Tohru began to fan the fire but screamed when it just grew. Kyo looked around for anything to help. He saw a bucket and filled it with cold water. He quickly chucked it over the pan and the fire went out. Tohru turned off the oven and slumped to the floor.

"I guess we're getting take out today." They both turned to see Shigure leaning against the door frame.

xxxxxxxxx

Me: Hope you enjoyed!

Yuki: Reveiw and set me free!!!

Me: You heard him! Reveiw!!! ... please!


	4. Chapter 4 Thunder storm

**Me:** Hey guys! Sorry for the humongus wait, i've had trouble coming up with ideas for this story.

**Yuki:** That's her cover story, she just loves torturing us.

**Me:** No, just you, I love Kyo, i'm his personal stalker

Silence

...

**Me:** Did i really just type that? Oops, now if only my Backspace key would work... So anyway, Hope you enjoy the chapter and please if you have any ideas send them to me in a PM!!

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Shigure-san, I got distrated and forgot about it and it started bubbling and then it was burning with a flame and then we accidently made the flame bigger and-"

"Tohru, it's alright, i don't mind getting take out, as long as Kyo pays."

"WHAT! Why me? I wasn't the one who made the-" Kyo glanced at Tohru to see her close to tears. With a sigh he started making his way out of the room. "Fine, dinner is on me." Tohru looked up at him shocked.

"But Kyo-"

"No arguments!" Tohru hesitated but after a second she stood up and started clearing away the mess. Shigure watched amused, Kyo had developed a soft spot for Tohru, before he would never have given up that easily. Shigure walked off to his office, a grin on his face the whole time.

xxxxxxxxx

Late that night Tohru was curled up in her bed, unable to sleep. She jumped and curled into an even tighter ball as she heard another crash of thunder. She was terrified of storms and always had been. When she lived in her tent if there was a storm she would get hardly any sleep and end up falling asleep in class the next day. When she was younger she would go to her mothers room and snuggle up with her mother, she always made her feel safe, but now she had no mother to turn to.

She silently crept out of her room and towards Kyo's room. She convinced herself that this was because his room was the closest to hers when in actual fact she wouldn't want to spend the night with either of the other males in the house. Deep down she knew that it wasn't because he was the closest, she knew that it was because she liked him, maybe even loved, but she refused to admit it. She quietly nocked on his door, not wanting to disturb the others in the house. When no one answered she quietly opened the door and peeked inside. What she saw made her heart skip about 100 beats. _Wow, Kyo looks so cute when he sleeps!!_ She quickly pushed her thoughts aside and walked towards his bed.

"Kyo. Kyo please wake up. I'm scared." Kyo began to stir but did not wake up.

CRASH

Tohru jumped and let out a high pitched squeak at the sound of thunder and climbed onto Kyo's bed. He finally started waking up. He opened his eyes to see Tohru looking terrified.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" When he saw the look of terror in her eyes he forgot all about his question of why she was there, he just wanted to make sure she was alright,

"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry but I was so scared I ... I ..."

"What is it Tohru?"

"It's kind of silly actually."

"I'm sure it's not, tell me."

"I'm scared of thunder. I was so scared I, I was wondering if i could stay with you tonight,"

"Oh um sure, make yourself comfortable." There was a few moments of awkwardness as Tohru lay down next to Kyo facing the wall. She stayed on top of the covers as he stayed below. After a few moments of silence Kyo reached across and wrapped his arm around Tohru's waist as she moved back slighty to cuddle up against him. Tohru half expected a puff of orange smoke to apear but realised that they weren't touching because they had the duvet between them. She felt a pang of sadness as she realised this but quikly recovered and closed her eyes ready to sleep. Kyo felt the same sadness as he realised the same thing but he wasn't ready for sleep just yet. He reached his arm over a bit farther and grabbed Tohru's hand. Shivers ran through both of them as she interlocked their fingers and they both dismissed it as the cold. They fell asleep like that and even though the thunder was still as loud as ever, that was the best night's sleep either of them had ever had.

xxxxxxxxx

**Me: **Now, wasn't that sweet? Dont you just love Kyo? Stares dreamily at him

**Kyo: **Ok, so as she seems to be daydreaming about ... i don't want to know we'll just say what she would.

**Yuki: **Please reveiw! You know you want to see me free!!


End file.
